My Life as I Know It
by mufster1990
Summary: updated!Harry sits down and writes about his life since he left school. He tells everything that has happened to him. SLASH HPOW.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the places or characters related to Harry Potter. The characters, settings, and plot of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The movies are copyright Warner Bros. Inc. The only thing that I own are any characters or places that are not mentioned any where in the Harry Potter Books or Movies I will claim nothing else._**

_**Summery: Harry sits down and writes about his life sense he left school. He tells everything that has happened to him. SLASH HPOW.**_

_**Rating: T **_

You all know who I am and my story. Everyone in the world does. You know that my parents were both murdered when I was a baby consequently I was raised by my abusive aunt and uncle. Most of you know what happened to me while I was at school so I won't bore you with the details. What you don't know is what I did with my life after I left Hogwarts. That is what I'm about to tell you. I know that some of you have herd things not all of them are true as you will soon find out.

I have lived in Scotland sense I was 17. I don't live aloe I never have. The thought of being alone in life is scary, I was alone most of my childhood and I never want to be alone ever again. This brings up the question of who I live with. The answer is Oliver Wood.

We came in contact with each other when he and his team came to watch the last game of the season during my seventh year. We won of course and he came to congratulate me. He started a conversation about well I'm not exactly sure anymore. I do know that I wound up telling him that I wasn't sure were I was going to live after school. I would have gone to the Weasley's house but most of them had died in the final battle only three are still alive, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. The conversation went on from there. He offered to let me come and live with him until I felt comfortable living on my own.

I was hesitant at first but eventually gave in. Over the next few weeks we met on the weekends in Hogsmede. We shopped for some furniture because the room that I would be sleeping in had none to speak of. The whole process brought us closer and we got to know each other. When we weren't shopping we were in The Three Broomsticks talking and eating. That's how I knew that he was gay before he told me. I could see it in the way he acted, not that he was flamboyantly gay but, I could tell. You know what they say it takes a gay to see a gay and its true. Surprising? I bet that that's a roomer that you didn't believe it, however, is true.

Moving along, Oliver picked me up from the train station on the last day of school. I was so happy to see him that I hugged him hard. He seemed kinda shocked about it. We went to say hi to Bill and Charlie who were there to pick up Ginny. Charlie smiled at the two of us and talked to Oliver in private, I to this day do not know what they talked about. What I do know is that Oliver turned very white. I promised to write to them and we were on our way to Scotland.

When we arrived at his house I was amazed. I was a medium sized house with four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. Oliver showed me around then he helped me unpack. That's when he saw the magazines that I had in the bottom of my trunk. I remember his reaction very clearly.

_Flashback_

_"Harry, what are these?" Oliver asked as I was hanging my robes up in the closet in my room. I turned and saw him looking at the cover of a male porn magazine._

_"Nothing!" I said blushing like a radish. Embarrassed, that I hadn't managed to put them away before he saw them._

_"Harry, these are male porn magazines. They aren't nothing." He stated looking me in the eye._

_"I..." what was I supposed to say to him. I thought as I sat on my bed knowing that I had been caught red handed. I mean what am I going to say, oh by the way Oliver I'm gay. Just because I think that he might be gay doesn't mean that he is for all I know he could be a homophobic. _

_"You what Harry" I looked down at my feet blushing slightly ashamed. "Wait a minute, you're gay aren't you Harry?" A look of dawning appearing on his face. This only caused me to blush harder as I nodded my head yes. He wrapped me up in a hug. "It's okay. I am too." This caused me to laugh. "What?" he asked_

_"I thought you were. I just knew by your mannerisms. It just seemed to all seem right." I said in response._

_End Flashback_

After he found them we both came out to each other. We didn't start going out until a few months later. Before that however we got the chance to look through all the magazines. That was fun. I started going to his games and it was there that I realized how bad that their seeker was. He had the talent to do it but, it didn't look like he had the strategy or the right training. I started talking to Oliver about it. As it turned out they didn't have a seeker coach because every coach that they had had moved along in their career. They were afraid of Eric their seeker because he was gay.

That's how I got my job. I started rambling on about strategies to the team coach. He seemed impressed about it. Then he asked how I knew so much about quiddich and strategy. I the proceeded to tell him that I played quiddich at school and that I was one of the best seekers to ever go through the school. He offered the job to me on the spot. I didn't take it right away but in the end I did.

This was a really big turning point in my life with Oliver. We both saw each other more and grew closer. We would go to work and then we would act like we did in public. The most the team ever saw about us is that we were good friends that lived together, not because we couldn't afford to live alone but because we didn't want to live alone. At home it was different, we would gossip about the latest news and share our opinions about the guys.

One day I slipped up and mentioned that I liked Oliver to Oliver. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. We were at home at the time luckily. He shook his head as if he were hearing things and then pulled me into the most passionate kiss that I have ever had. We only came up for air when both of us couldn't breathe any longer. I nuzzled my head into his heck and mumbled that that had been the best mistake that I had ever made.

From that point on we were together in the romantic sense of the word. Not that anyone at work knew that. Neither of us were ready for the team to know about us. We would spend the evenings on the couch cuddled up against one another. When we weren't with the team we were inseparable. Even in public we would steal a kiss now and then. Once we had been dating for about two months I could hardly keep my eyes off of Oliver.

One day when we got home from work he told me the he had noticed that I had been looking at him. I blushed and he laughed at me then kissed me. That night was the most amazing night of my life. It was pure pleasure. I remember it like it was yesterday after all it was my first time.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Harry," Oliver said grabbing me from behind and kissing me on the cheek. "I noticed that you spent a lot of time checking me out today."_

_"You look amazing, and really hot." I said turning around in his arms and kissing him back. _

_"Oh really, and all this time I thought that you were the hot one." he said and covered his mouth with mine._

_I felt his tongue on my lips begging for entrance which I granted. He started moving me toward his bedroom unbuttoning my shirt in the process. When we arrived in his room he pushed me backwards on his bed. I immediately started undressing him. It wasn't long before we were both nude and he took over from there. _

_He sucked on my nipples making them hard and erect. I groaned with pleasure as he started rolling my balls around in his hand and the took my hard cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down teasing me. Then out of seemingly nowhere he turned me over so that I was laying on my stomach only a minute later I felt a greased finger enter me and then a second one. Then they touched a place that made me gasp with pleasure. Oliver then started to touch that spot in me making me feel a immeasurable amount of pleasure. Then his fingers were replaced with his cock. He pushed it in a little then the rest of the way in hitting that spot. he pulled out again and then back in again. He did this three more times and I came screaming. He came shortly thereafter._

_We fell to a heap on his bed all sweaty and smelling strongly of sex. We fell asleep in our arms_

_End Flashback_

After that first time we had more sex than we slept and when we do sleep we sleep in our bed. I sleep there now and we have our room we no longer separate his from mine it's ours.

**AN: This is my first attempt at a slash fic. I hoped you liked it. Any reviews are welcome.**

**jestherschmitz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or any of the characters, magical animals or places that appear in any of the Harry Potter books. I have made no profit from writing this story and I never will.**

**a/n: I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block since I posted the last chapter. I finally had some inspiration sitting in the middle of History. I have also changed my penname and I upped the rating based on the advice of one of my readers. I would like to thank imakeeper for helping me get my last chapter up whilst I was experiencing internet difficulties. **

Oliver and I grew closer and closer as the weeks went by. We still weren't ready to let our co-workers know about or relationship, even though we had been together for almost six months.

We fell into a routine. First thing in the morning I would get up and make breakfast wile Oliver got a shower. Then I after breakfast I would shower and we would head to the pitch for practice. We would work most of the day and then go out to eat at a café. After lunch we would return to the house and make love and fall asleep in each others arms.

One day Eric started pestering me about my love life. That's how our private lives became general public to the team. It was not a pretty picture.

_flashback_

_"Hey Harry, I've got a question." Eric asked one day as we were walking on to the pitch. "How is it that you've been working for the team for a year already and you don't have a girlfriend?" _

_"I haven't liked any of the girls that I've seen." I said not lying entirely. Plenty of them are nice but I don't like any girls like that._

_"I refuse to believe that Harry. You and Oliver are the best looking guy's in the entire organization and, both of you are single and you live together." He said_

_"I don't know weather to take that as a compliment or Eric. I want you to practice doing some dives for a warm up then we'll get into some harder stuff." I said knowing that I need to calm down and relax so that I wouldn't give myself away._

_"You what Harry? I think that the reason why you don't have a girlfriend is because you're gay." Eric said smirking when I choked on my drink during a break. _

_"What makes you think that?" I asked hoping that I didn't give any my feelings in my voice._

_"I just know. After all it takes a gay to see a gay. I think that Oliver might be gay to but you definitely are. I can tell in your voice that I hit a touchy subject." He said as the coach walked up._

_"Eric start doing you're drills" I said my voice shaking. He saluted and took off in a rather cocky manner. _

_"I can't believe that he just said that to you Harry. He really needs to keep his ideas to himself. I'll understand if you want to quit after that conversation that I just overheard." Coach said sighing._

_"I'm not going to quit. It was just a little unnerving is all." I said calming down_

_"Why is that?" He asked cautiously "You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." he added quickly_

_"Because, he's right." I said getting up to make Eric work harder._

_The practice went well enough. I caught Oliver before he went to the locker room. _

_"Eric knows. He guessed the same way that I guessed about you. He has suspicions about you. So does coach him I told because he was worried that I would quit after Eric confronted me." I said coming clean._

_"It's okay. I have a feeling that I going to have to get a new coach though." Oliver said smiling. "I was only hiding it because I didn't know weather or not you wanted to come out." _

_"Well then that's settled. The whole team probably knows what Eric said by now." I said laughing. _

_After that we walked into the locker room and all conversation stopped. Oliver went to start changing and I went into my office. _

_Half an hour later the team had filled Oliver in on all of the details and I snuck into the locker room silently as they were talking about it._

_"You were right you know" I said startling all of them except for Oliver who had seen me sneak in_

_Eric looked at me his jaw dropping open. _

_"On both counts" Oliver said in an under tone voice that was just audible enough to be herd by everyone in the common room _

_At this Eric turned around with a shocked face and looked straight at Oliver "Really?"_

_"Yes really. We've both known about each other since I moved in with him." I said _

_"Wait a minute!" He said "The two of you are together aren't you? That's why you told Oliver what I said earlier." _

_"Well, so much for keeping it a secret" Oliver said smiling._

_"Harry, Oliver can I talk to you in my office a moment please."_

_end flashback _

Coach talked to us about how long we had been together. We explained to him exactly why it hadn't effected our working relationship. Harry being the seeker coach didn't work with the keepers so no big deal.

Needless to say I made practice hell for Eric. As payback. He was absolutely miserable and I was happy about getting some revenge. The team found a new coach for Oliver, seeing as his old coach was homophobic and quit when he foun out about Oliver, who also happened to be gay. It was obvious to me that Eric had the hots for him too.

a/n: Thanks for reading I know that its short but its all that I could manage with my homework


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter of any of the Characters or places mentioned in any one of the Harry Potter books. This being said please do not sue me. **

**A/N: Sorry That it has been so long since my last update but I have been caught up in the stresses of being a Junior In High School and doing my homework has taken precedence to actually writing fanfiction. **

Over the next several weeks the team seemed to mold into a unity. Everyone on the team worked as a team both on the field and off the field. We received a lot of criticism from the National Quidditch League who had found out by word of mouth about our relationship. The whole team supported us when the officials showed up to one of our practices unannounced.

_flashback_

_"Hello, Coach Kelly. I'm a representative from the NQL. I need to ask your team a few questions about a relationship that has come to our attention between one of your players and one of your coaching staff." The NQL rep said. He was wearing a suit and tie with his hair jelled back professionally._

_"Really I wasn't aware that what goes on with my team was any of your business. The whole propose of the NQL is to regulate game schedules and contracts for players." Coach replied obviously not pleased by his presence._

_"The NQL has reason to believe that the player involved has violated his contract under the clause the states that the player will not try to forward himself in his or her career by way of the coaching staff directly around him or any other member of the NQL that has the potential of forwarding their career. Correct me if I'm wrong but it has come to my understanding that tour keeper is involved directly with his coach." The Representative. By this time the entire team had stopped practice to come and see what was going on_

_"Well Oliver is involved with a member of the coaching staff but, not with his coach." Eric Spit out with nods of agreement from the rest of the team before Oliver and myself had a chance to say anything in our own defense._

_"Eric that's enough. All of you back to practice. Except for you two." Coach said pointing at Oliver and I. "You two deserve the right to defend yourselves" he said after the rest of the team left._

_End flashback_

That day we wound up explaining exactly why our relationship had no impact on Oliver's career. It took literally the rest of practice to convince him of this.

When we finally got home that night we were exhausted but we made the decision to complaint to the NQL about who had brought this upon us. We both knew who it was, John Wilkerson, the old seeker coach. The NQL could put him under suspension from working in the league for knowingly bringing false allegations against us.

Over the next few weeks we practiced hard and we didn't lose a single game. Our fans were more loyal that they were before. Our team was and still is the best in Scotland.

In the spring of that year we partied after having won the division championships for the first time in the Organization's history. It was at this party that we found out about Eric and Devin, Oliver's new coach.

_flashback_

_"I can't believe we won!" Eric yelled before going over to Devin who was sitting on the couch at Coach's house and sat on his lap. Devin wrapped his arms around Eric and kissed his cheek. This little innocent action between two openly gay men turned into a full on snoging session leaving the rest of the room in absolute shock._

_"Hay cut it out you two!" Shouted Mike. "Oliver and Harry aren't snoging each other senseless" he said after he had gotten their attention. His voice slightly slurred. _

_They looked around the room looking guilty. Then their eyes got big when they realized that they had been caught in the act of kissing each other when nobody else even knew that they had interest in each other. _

_End flashback_

The whole situation was laughed about during practice for the next week before the quidditch finals started.

**A/N: I hoped that you liked this it is kinda short but I can't promise you more than this length until like after Christmas when I actually have time to write.**

**julie-schmitz **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize from any of the Harry Potter Novels this being said do not sue me.**

**A/N I know that it's been a long while since my last update but I have been caught up in school.**

The following weeks were filled with games against the hardest teams in the league. The top three teams from each division got into the Quidditch finals. Four of five of the other teams in the finals criticized the team for allowing romantic interactions between coaching staff and players. This was put to a stop by the NQL who had strict regulations against criticism of the way other teams worked.

We played the team that started it all in the final match of the finals. This was a big achievement for us. We used the insulting things that they had said to us as a motivator to beat them. The game was a blowout, Oliver didn't let any goals by him and Eric caught the Snitch about 45 minutes into the game. The final score was 350 to 0. The party that followed was one of momentous proportions for our fans who had not seen us make it that far in over 15 years.

The team agreed that it would be best if we had out own private little celebration. So we went to Coach's house after purchasing large quantities of alcoholic beverages. That night was wonderful.

_flashback_

_The party was starting to wind down a bit and I was laying across one of the couches with my head in Oliver's lap, his hard on pushing into the side of my face making me hard too. Eric was sitting in Devin's lap both looking like they could use a good shag. The other members of the team sat or lay around the room._

_"I can't believe that we won!" Eric announced his voice slurring every word because he was so drunk. _

_"I think that it's time for us to go home" Bryan, one of the beaters, announced "Most of us have family waiting to celebrate with us"_

_We all nodded and flooed home as coach forbade us to apperate until we were completely sober._

_Once we arrived home Oliver and I made a b-line to the bedroom striping our clothes as we went. Laying back on the bed Oliver climbed on top of me._

_"Ollie ,..god yes please" I moaned as Oliver attacked me with his tongue wasting no time tongue fucking me. One hand was cupping my balls rubbing them and the other was searching for the bottle of lube. After he found in he rubber his fingers in it and stuck two into my hole I moaned in pleasure. Then he hit my prostate making me see stars. _

_he continued on in this fashion with his cock before we both came screaming each others name._

_end flashback_

**a/n I will not guarantee an update before the first of the year. I have family coming in to town for thanksgiving and we are going out of town for Christmas. That coupled with homework is not looking promising **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter that you recognize I do own everything that came out of my imagination.**

**a/n: sorry to all of my avid readers for the late review I have been taking exams and haven't had much time to read because of it. **

After the finals, the race began to see who would be chosen for the national teams. I decided not to coach during the World Cup because it would create the possibility that I would be coaching against Oliver and that fact that I hadn't lived in England in a year and a half.

I made myself clear the day that the scouts came to our house to get me to coach for them. Even though the scouts doubted my decision and pushed me into taking the position I stayed strong and politely refused.

Oliver on the other had accepted the position as the First string seeker for the Scottish National team after telling me. I was thrilled for him, knowing that playing for Scotland had been a life long dream of his.

Scotland went all the way that year and I was with Oliver the entire way. The final match was against Ireland. The game was exceedingly close; the Irish chasers were trained well but they were no match for the Scottish ones.

During the Game I didn't really pay attention to what was going on on the field I was more so watching Oliver wondering what he would think of an important decision that I had made. I had applied for Scottish citizenship the week before the regular season finals started. When I finally got around to telling him at the beginning of the group celebrations over the victory.

_flashback_

_Carl, one of the beaters for the Scottish team started breaking out the alcoholic beverages while the rest of the team and close friends talked and laughed nosily all thrilled about their recent win._

_"Hey Ollie," I said pulling him to the side "guess what?"_

_"What?" he replied with a slight smirk on his face at the same time putting his hands on my hips drawing me close to him._

_"I applied for Scottish citizenship right before the regular season championships" I mumbled under my breath._

_"Really?!" he said the smirk on his face turning into a toothy smile. _

_"Yep" I said nodding my head smiling. He sounded really happy._

_He then caught my lips in a searing kiss that almost made me legless. I wined when he pulled away. "Gods Harry I love you." He said pulling me into him and hugging me._

_After a few minutes Carl came and handed us some fire whiskey and the rest of the night was a blur. The next morning both Oliver and I woke with big hangovers, nude and sore. _

_end flashback_

We spent the rest of the summer at our house in Scotland. Both of us had made enough money to get through the summer well. We only went out to get food and the essentials to live.

That summer was one of the best ones I can remember the days were warm and long and Oliver and I spent excessive amounts of time exploring our relationship more.

**a/n: To all of my readers due to a review by mspadfoot2 I realized how excessivly long it has been since my last update and I edited what I had going that I started in like late november to hold you over 'til I have the time to write more. I'm in the middle of exams currently and I'll try to get some written fairly soon. But after a month or two things will slow down again for AP exams then a few weeks later we have finals so I may get hopefully get 3 more chapters before the end of the school year where I am. Thank you for your patience**

julie-schmitz


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: I have been working my butt of to get this written for you and not fail my classes. I have been giving up some of my precious sleep to do this as well I must love you a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you might recognize from any of the Harry Potter books and I am not collecting any money for this story so don't sue me.**

Before we knew it the summer was ending and it was time to start training camp again. Even though I was there for the previous year's camp I don't think I was fully prepared for what to expect. Eric had had so little training the summer before that I was starting from scratch. The first day was a complete disaster. I didn't know ,despite the fact that I'd been dating a professional quidditch player for almost a year, that most of the players put their brooms up and don't touch them again until its time to report for training camp. Eric was no different. I spent the entire day just getting him up to speed on several old techniques. The rest of the week was spent on more difficult things that took even me a long time to master. I see now why Oliver dreads training camp so much.

You see around the last week in August, about a month before we had to start training camp Oliver started complaining about how bad camp was going to be. He seriously sounded like a five year old that was being told to eat his vegetables before he could have dessert. I remember telling him that it couldn't be that bad, after all he did play quidditch for a living. At the end of the week I felt compelled to apologize to him for my lack of understanding

_Flashback_

_"I'm sorry Oliver," I said just before I collapsed on the couch after the last day of camp._

_"For what babe?" He asked sitting on the edge of the couch and brushing a strand of hair out of my face._

_"I didn't believe you when you said that training camp would be hard!" I said absolutely exasperated. Oliver just laughed in return. "I thought that he would at least try flying around a bit during the off-season."_

_"Babe, we play quidditch almost every day of the year and even I need a break from quidditch for at least a month over the summer." Oliver stated failing miserably at trying to keep laughter out of his voice. _

_"I think the world just might end." I said shocked_

_"Just because I couldn't get enough quidditch in school doesn't mean than I can't now. We didn't practice enough then and I wanted to keep up on my game" Oliver said with an offended look on his face_

_End Flashback_

The next week I actually took the citizenship test. The previous paperwork that I had to fill out was basically the identification paperwork that really let the government know that I was interested. Anyway the test took all day and it wasn't that hard just long and it got to the point where I never wanted to talk about another aspect of the functions of the Scottish government ever again. The next weeks were agonizing, the government had to grade the test then they had to process everything. The day that I got my letter was a cause for celebration I passed the citizenship requirements.

_Flashback_

_Oliver and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast before we had to head to the practice field when I looked up and saw an owl off in the distance. _

_"Whatcha looking at Harry?" Oliver said noting my diverted gaze out the window._

_"An owl" I said my voice shaking with the knowledge that it could be the owl that I had been waiting for for weeks_

_"Really" He said with a smile his eyes following my gaze. "don't worry Harry I'm sure that you did just fine."_

_"I'm still nervous" I said as the owl swooped into the kitchen landing on the table. My hands fumbled while removing the letter from the owl's leg. As I expected it bore the markings of the Scottish ministry._

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_It is a great pleasure to inform you that you have passed the examinations to gain citizenship of the great country of Scotland. You are an official Scottish citizen upon receiving this letter I however wish to invite you to an official ceremony to take place on the sixth day of December this year. This ceremony is to officially introduce you to the community as a Scottish citizen and you presence is required. You may bring as many guests with you as you want the ceremonies start at ten and you need to arrive promptly at nine thirty to prepare. Please also note that this is a formal event._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert M Berd_

_Director of State Affairs_

_Scottish ministry of Magic_

_I let out an audible note of relief and revived a big hug and kiss from Oliver. _

_"I knew that you could do it" He said holding on to me_

_End Flashback_

When we arrived at practice that morning there were many congratulations and celebrations. I invited the team to the ceremony which turned out to be wonderful. I felt as though I had finally accomplished something noteworthy in my life at least that didn't involve the death of someone.

**a/n Hey so the first of my promised three chapters before the end of the school year yippee! I really have given up sleep to write this on my mom's laptop at obscenely early hours of the morning or late at night (Like 3am on the first day I started writing and having to get up again at six). I'm also very excited about my impending seventeenth birthday coming up on the 9th So anyway reviews are welcome and really do help when I go to write the next chapter. Until next time**

**julie-schmitz **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Sorry I said that I'd have this posted within the week but, I spent half of the week at a friend's house because I had some serious plumbing problems and there were to many ppl in the house to make it work.**

When the day of the ceremony arrived, I was a nervous wreck. I spent most of the morning pacing around the kitchen in our house with Oliver trying to calm me down. This ceremony was just one of those things that even though I knew that I shouldn't be nervous but I was.

_Flashback_

_"Harry, calm down," Oliver said wrapping his arms around me. _

_"I can't help it. It's like my first quiditch match, even though I knew that I'd be fine I couldn't help but be nervous." I said trying to get him to understand._

_"I know that" he said with a smile crossing his face "but what kind of boy friend would I be if I didn't at least try to calm you down."_

_"I love you Oliver" I said resting my head on his shoulder._

_"I love you too," he said pulling me closer than I already was and giving me a kiss._

_End flashback_

That day was absolutely wonderful. I admitted what I had been feeling for almost a year, and took the oath of Scottish citizenship.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team knew of our confession courtesy of Eric, who had despite all my efforts to stop him could still read me like an open book. Everyone messed with us about it stating that we had left the dating market permanently. I could see that something about these seemingly meaningless taunts were eating at Oliver and I had no idea why.

_Flashback_

_"Oliver, what's wrong babe." I said coming up to him and hugging him from behind, resting my head on his shoulder._

_"Nothing," he said trying to sound believable _

_"I don't believe that for one second Oliver. Something has been eating at you I can tell by the look on your face." I said turning his face to so he was looking right at me. _

_"It was something that the guys said is all" Oliver answered looking into my eyes._

_"You mean those taunts about any future dating." I said looking slightly worried_

_"Yes, I-I want to-" he stopped mid sentence trying to find the words to describe what he was feeling_

_"What?" I prompted_

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Iloveyousomuchithurts." He said running the last sentence together. _

_"God, Ollie, you should have told me. I love you so much; being here with you has made me happier that I've ever been before." I kissed him hard to show him how much I really care. _

_He started kissing me back taking control of the situation. He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. We lost each other in the rage of emotions that followed as we joined as one. It was better then our first time together which is saying quite a bit._

_End flashback _

Even after that night we still received joking taunts from the rest of the team but we didn't take them to heart and we even fired back. He and I were happier than we had ever been before and that meant a lot to us.

**a/n: I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I intended to post this last weekend but my computer went on strike so I'm sending this to imakeeper from a school computer to post this because I can't access from school. I have no idea how long it will be until my dad can get the computer fixed it should be by the end of the week I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Here we go with chapter 8. I finally got my internet running again and I would like to profusely thank Imakeeper for posting the last chapter. Also please note that I am working on another fic that's called The Protectorate. I don't know when I'll have it up hopefully soon It isn't a romance fic so keep your eyes peeled. **

The last tidbits of the season started drawing to a close and we were once again in the playoffs for the championship round when one of the chasers, Mike Flanders, made an announcement that he had decided to retire upon completion of the regular season. This came as a huge blow to the team. Two of the reserve players had been given contracts (**a/n: they didn't have contracts because they were reserve players)** with other teams and the last one was young and not under any circumstances ready to play as a starter.

The team made a drastic decision to hold open tryouts rather than apply for a draft pick or two. We were perfectly within our rights to do so and we guaranteed our starting player a contract. People came from all over Europe to tryout for the team and the coaches and players spent long tedious hours going over the results of each cut.

_Flashback_

_"Okay, how many signed up for the tryouts again?" Stephan Walters, a beater, asked for what seemed like the thousandth time._

_"309" Coach answered through gritted teeth._

_Every member of the organization had locked themselves in the conference rooms off the locker rooms to deliberate on the first cuts. Parchment with the name and scores for every perspective player were spread on the table in front of us. "We've narrowed the list down to about 60 and we need to get to at least 50 before we can go home tonight." I said not any less frustrated than anyone else on there. _

_One hour and a heated discussion later and we had reached the final 50 and drafted letters to send out using owls provided by the NQL for teams who opted for this option. _

_End Flashback_

By the time the second round of tryouts came the team had just about had all that It could take of upset players who were cut. They apparently all thought that they deserved to be on the team just because they showed up. The ones that we chose to come back were ecstatic and there were a few familiar faces amongst them as well Angelina and Katie from the old Gryffindor team were there only there last names were different because they got married.

Angelina and Katie both made the final cut of the three players chosen to play on the team Katie as the starter and Angelina as one of the reserves along with a man named Parker whom I could tell from the get go was after Devin. Not to mention that he outright asked him out and believe me he was almost decked by Eric.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Devin!" Parker shouted running to catch up with Devin and Eric as the team headed toward the locker room. "I was wondering what you're doing Saturday night" he asked_

_"Are you asking me out Parker?" Devin asked trying to keep a strait face at how incredibly oblivious he looked._

_"Um… yeah" was the only reply  
"Sorry kid, I happen to have a boyfriend already." Devin said and walked ahead leaving Eric with a murderous look on his face._

_End flashback_

I think that it was Oliver who stopped Eric from decking Parker informing him that Parker hadn't been around long enough to know that He and Devin were together.

**a/n: So what's my count on the promised updates before the end of the school year? I think that that was number three even if it was really short. I'm not going to commit to a specific number anymore because I'm writing more then one fic now but I should have updated again by the end of the school year. **


	9. Chapter 9

-1**a/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated before now but my teachers had to cram two months worth of material into one month and consequently my already demanding schedule got even tighter then AP exams started. Anyway school's over now and I'm officially a SENIOR!!!! **

**Now on to the Fic.**

Parker learned quick about Devin and Eric he turned really red when Oliver had sympathy on him and told him. The scene was absolutely hilarious.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Parker a word to the wise. Devin's been seeing Eric." Oliver said with a way less then serious face though not laughing._

_"W-What?" Parker said_

_"You heard me. The only reason you don't have a black eye is because I kept Eric from decking you" Oliver said trying really hard not to laugh at Parker's confusion._

_"Who's Eric" Parker asked looking around the room trying to figure out which one of us was Eric._

_"I am." Eric practically growled _

_"Sorry," Parker said meekly turning red from the glares he was receiving from Eric._

_End Flashback _

After Parker's initial bad experience with Eric he fit in perfectly with the team. Katie and Angelina felt immediately at home which didn't surprise me at all in the least. The first day of training they started spouting off jokes to counter the ones that were pulled at their expense but the worst ones to Oliver and I's dismay were toward us usually about some incident that occurred at school.

It didn't take the rest of the team long to determine that somewhere along the way we had met each other. The inside jokes that we had shared in school apparently started to come out in conversation weather we realized it or not and that made the team curious which is not a good thing EVAR. They questioned us the first time the team went out together for drinks.

_Flashback_

_"So Katie, how exactly how do you know Oliver and Harry?" Stephan asked._

_" They didn't tell you?" She asked looking pointedly in our direction "We went to school together and we played on the same Quidditch team." _

_"We had our reasons." I said speaking for both of us._

_"And what would those reasons be?" Eric asked innocently._

_"We didn't want you lot to think that we were biased toward them during practice." Oliver said for us._

_"Are you sure of that or is there a specific reason for not acknowledging that you know Katie and Angelina like some sort event that you don't want to relive?" Eric said with an evil grin on his face directing the second part toward the girls._

_"Oh like the five am practices that Oliver used to call because he had no life or his obsession over the Ravenclaw quidditch match during his seventh year." Angelina was so kind to supply_

_"Oh what about the time that Harry got hit in the head with a bludger during his sixth year." Katie said with a sweet smile on her face. I flicked her off._

_End Flashback_

That night a lot of stories came out about us when we were in school most that we would have rather not had shared. We hardly spoke to the girls the next day of practice but we eventually got over it.

**a/n: So how was it. Yes I know it was short but hey that' all I could write at the moment. **


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n****: Sorry it's been so long. My life has been chaotic. Whatever possessed me to take 4 AP classes my senior year I don't know. I'll try to keep the updates coming. **

So the secret was out. The rest of the team knew how Katie and Angelina knew Oliver and I. They also knew about everything we didn't want them to know about. Oliver who had once killed us with early morning practices was a pain in the arse in the mornings and I who in school hated mornings took great joy in running the early morning practices. Everybody including coach was in complete shock about the change in our roles.

For the next months everybody laughed when Oliver and I arrived at practices. I was usually dragging Oliver along him being half asleep and always wishing that practice could start a little later in the day. I was always wide awake and Oliver never understood why apparently he was so tired in the mornings because of our nightly activities. To our great embarrassment he let it slip one morning when he was particularly tired.

_Flashback_

_"Why can't practice be later" Oliver complained as he had every morning "I'm tired"_

_"Ollie you should be used to it by now I am," I said using a similar phrase that I did every morning placing a kiss on his lips. Usually his complaints would have irritated me but not that morning because the previous night had been so wonderful._

_"After last night it's a wonder that you are able to move at all" Oliver said obviously not quite realizing that we were in the presence of the entire team._

_"Do you realize that everybody is here and you are talking about our personal life" I said now irritated but only slightly_

_"Oh Shit!" He exclaimed with muffled laughter in the background. _

_End Flashback _

We were teased unmercifully after Oliver's little slip-up and we still are today believe it or not. Only we aren't alone in the teased category. Devin and Eric got caught having sex, by Oliver, in Devin's office. I still don't think that Oliver's fully recovered from that one yet.

_Flashback_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Oliver pounded on Devin's door for what seemed like the hundredth time, before finally becoming too frustrated to continue his futile task._

_"__alohamora__ (sp__)"__Oliver waved his wand unlocking the door with a click. "Devin, I've been knocking on the door for…OH MY GOD!"_

_"Damn it! Oliver the door was locked for a reason." Devin said with a rather irritated tone in his voice._

_"I knocked and when you didn't answer I let myself in," said Oliver who was now shielding his eyes. "Coach Kelly said to tell you that there's going to be a party at 'Julian's'__1_

_"Oh, thanks," Devin said disappointment evident in his voice as he sat up and began gathering clothes and dressing himself. Oliver left them to it._

_End Flashback_

Oliver spilled the whole story with lots of juicy details when he got to the pub. Coach Kelly made it painfully clear to Devin and Eric that that type of thing needed to stay in their flat or in a hotel room and that it wasn't proper to have sex in the locker rooms.

I met Oliver's parents and little brother for the first time the summer after that season. They were wonderful. Oliver's brother Connor idolized everything about Oliver as many 8 year olds do of older siblings. It already looked as though Connor would have a bright career in quidditch. Overall the Woods made me feel like I was right at home. They told me stories about Oliver that I didn't know; they were amusing.

His parents seemed to understand our relationship to a certain degree. She let us sleep in the same bed with the understanding that there would be no love making because she didn't want Connor to accidently see that. I can understand why not too I wouldn't want my 8 year old to se anybody making love.

**a/n****: So this is it I hope you liked that ****chappie**** this is the second to last one. I already have the last one written out and I just need to type it so you may or may not get ****to see it today.**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n****yippee**** another chappie.**

The next season went very well for the team, and everybody spent many nights in a drunken stupor and most of the time is was because of a victory. We won the championship and Oliver and I spent the summer relaxing in our house.

Our peace was disrupted at the end of June when we received a letter bearing devastating news. Oliver's parents had died in a terrible accident leaving 9 year old Connor alone with nobody but Oliver.

I held Oliver and let him cry in my arms as I cried with him. Oliver had been close with his parents they had always supported him even when he came out to his family. They had always let him be who he was. He was worried about Connor too, I could tell by tell by the look in his eyes before he even said anything to betray his feelings.

_Flashback_

_"Harry…" he trailed off sounding uncertain_

_"Ollie, Baby you can tell me anything, I'm always here to listen" I said rocking him back and forth and holding him._

_"I'm scared. What am I going to do Connor's alone now." He said with tears running down his face._

_"Connor isn't alone. He has you you're his brother and he needs you as much as you need him,"_

_"Can…can he live here with us?" Oliver asked needing reassurance._

_"Yes baby he can." I said knowing that he needed reassurance._

_End Flashback_

The next few days passed in a hurry. Oliver and I mover Connor into our house and planned the funeral, more in support of Oliver than anything else I think

Connor was having a hard time of it. He kept blaming himself for what happened. I know that he was suffering from depression. He stopped being the happy energetic little boy that he had been the previous summer. Oliver didn't know what to do or what to say so he asked me to talk to him.

_Flashback_

_"Hey buddy" I greeted Connor as I entered his room and saw him sitting on his bed staring out the window. His room was bland. We had tried to help him decorate but he refused. _

_"Hi," he said glancing at me before returning his gaze out the window again._

_"You know you can talk to me," I said sitting down "and Oliver. He's worried about you and so am I"_

_"If he's worried why doesn't he talk to me?" Connor said his voice said dripping in sadness._

_"He __doesn't know what to say. He's still trying to convince himself that nobody could have done anything to prevent the accident." I said putting a hand on his shoulder "and he thinks that I might be better able to help you."_

_"Why would that be?" Connor said now looking me in the eye._

_"Because when I was growing up I didn't have parents. They died when I was younger then you are now."Connor's eyes were now downcast. _

_"Sorry" he said unable to look at me anymore_

_"It's not the end of the world. I may not have remembered my parents but I still blamed myself for their and I still miss them."_

_"You don't remember your parents?" he questioned_

_"No. That compounded the issue because the relatives I grew up with hated me and I found myself dreaming__ about what my parents would be like." I sighed "When I was 15 I found out about a prophecy describing my parents being killed because of me. It took me a long time to realize that even if I hadn't been born my parents still would have died"_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because I know that you blame yourself for what happened to your parents. I know it's not your fault and I'm trying to help you understand that."_

_"It feels like I'm forgetting them when I'm happy" said Connor again dropping his gaze._

_"Connor, look at me," Connor lifted his head to look at me "your parents would want you to be happy. Being happy __doesn't mean that you're forgetting them. The ones you love never really leave you." Connor nodded in response._

_"Hey Harry, I have a question." Connor said inquisitively._

_"Sure anything"_

_"Why do you and my brother act the way you do around each other like hugging and sleeping in the same bed?"_

_"Because I love him and your brother and I are gay," I said a bit flabbergasted._

_"Oh, okay." He smiled._

_End Flashback_

Oliver went to talk to him later and gave him more answers. His parents had obviously not explained to him at length our relationship. I sorta understand why they didn't because he didn't really understand us when we tried to explain it to him.

A week or so after Oliver and I spoke to Connor was my 20th birthday. Oliver and Connor attempted to cook breakfast for me. I say attempted because it wasn't edible, but the thought was sweet. I however still wound up cooking so that we wouldn't starve. Oliver gave me a picture of the two of us asleep by the lake from last summer and Connor gave me a book.

The night of my birthday we went out to dinner in muggle Scotland while Devin and Eric watched Connor, he was thrilled. When we went to pick him up the next morning he was really hyper and Devin and Eric looked like they had barely gotten any sleep.

So there you have it. It's the middle of August now and you know what I've been doing for the past three years and undoubtedly discovered some things about me that you previously had no clue about.

**a/n****: two chappies in one day. ****Anyway one to some general information.**

**I'm deleting my story ****The Protectorate**** I've completely lost the inspiration for the story.**

**I will be doing ****My Life as I Know It**** from Oliver's point of view it will be called ****The Life and Times of Oliver Wood****. I don't know when I will have the story up so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Mufster1990 **


End file.
